bobson_wwefandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Khali
The Great Khali is a professional wrestler currently a member of the Bobson Wiki universe in the SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007 league. He is a two-time Hardcore Champion and at Wrestlemania I, he ended The Undertaker's 0-0 Wrestlemania streak. History (SmackDown! Vs RAW 2007) Rocky Start The Great Khali first appeared on the third RAW of the league when he teamed with The Boogeyman to lose to The Big Show and Vito. He then appeared on the SmackDown! before Judgement Day, taking part in a Money In The Bank qualifier. However, he was unable to win. Two RAWs after the PPV, he reformed his team with The Boogeyman to take part in a tag team gauntlet. The winning team would meet the winners of another gauntlet for a tag team title shot. They defeated Cactus Jack and Chris Benoit before losing to Finlay and Lance Cade. Afterwards, Khali went on a hiatus from WWE for a couple of months after a rocky start to his SVR07 career. Rise To Prominance He returned with some added fire within him just before No Mercy. He defeated Mr Kennedy, Gregory Helms and Triple H in a fatal four way and at the PPV, would meet Kurt Angle for a Hardcore Title shot. He defeated Angle. He would then recieve his title shot the night after Taboo Tuesday, where he would lose to Jim Neidhart in a first blood match. At Survivor Series, Khali would pull-off a huge upset by winning the Champions Battle Royal to earn a World Championship match at the Royal Rumble. Khali began building up momentum to his World Title match with a win in a six man battle royal at Armageddon to earn a Hardcore Title shot. Later on that evening, Khali pinned Hardcore Champion John Cena outside in the Parking Lot to win the title. He retained against John Cena the night afterwards in another First Blood match. Feud With The Undertaker He began a feud with The Undertaker after the Deadman earned a Hardcore Title match. At New Year's Revolution, Khali dropped the Hardcore Title to Undertaker. However, Khali got revenge the next night on RAW. Khali assaulted Taker backstage for a Hardcore Title fight. However, it ended with a huge Hulk Hogan statue falling on the Undertaker and putting him out of action. Khali was declared the winner and won his second Hardcore Championship Feud With Jim Neidhart Khali looked towards his World Title match at the Rumble, but suffered a set-back when The Shield member Sniskty beat him in a non-title match the next week on RAW. Mr Perfect offered his services to Khali on the RAW after that. The new alliance teamed up to lose to World Champion Jim Neidhart and Hardcore Holly. Things got worse when Sniskty pinned him for the Hardcore title right afterwards. On the SmackDown! before the Rumble, the unlikely duo of Khali, Perfect and the World Champion Neidhart teamed up to lose to The Shield just days before their World Title match. Despite having Mr Perfect at ringside, Khali failed to capture the title and lost the Neidhart. Khali fired Perfect following the match, blaming him for his recent bad luck. Conquering The Streak The Undertaker returned to cost Khali a Steel Cage match with Sniskty the next night on RAW. Afterwards, it was announced that Undertaker and Khali would face each other at Wrestlemania with Undertaker's Wrestlemania streak on the line. Khali defeated Taker at the event to end the prestigious streak, becoming the one in 0-1 by pinning Taker off an F5. Theme Song Trivia *The Great Khali's entrance and finisher was changed to match Brock Lesnar's, with the F5 being used to end the Undertaker's streak in real-life. Accomplishments WWE SmackDown! vs RAW 2007 *Hardcore Championship (2 Times) *Conquered the Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania WWE 2K14 *NXT Championship (1 Time) Category:Wrestlers